Just A Random Story
by ShanKikyo
Summary: Title Says It All, Idk Not Really Just Including InuYasha oO


_**Okay, how you read this is simple, the person that's speaking has their name and then a colen. For example Carey: That's how you know who's talking. How you know when there talking is simple, when its just plain bold that means that's what their saying, when its not bold and in stars that means there actions, like what there doing, and when its not bold but Italic and in dashes, for example **–I hate school- **That means what their thinking.**_

Two Years Later

Chapter One

**Kana**: Wakes Up Sighs **What a nice day... **Goes to the window **o.o **Sees a kid from her grade two class named Edo going to school **Hey Edo! **Waves

**Edo**: Sees Kana in the window **Oh hey! If you don't hurry your gonna be late!**

**Kana: **Looks over at the clock **Well i got 10 minutes till i have to leave... So i'll be there, can i walk with you?  
**

**Edo: Sure but you have to hurry!**

**Kana: Dont worrie! . **A bit later shes ready and goes out the door to find Edo down the street **Hey wait up! Edo! **trips

**Edo: Common! Were gonna be late! Get up off the ground and lets go!**

Kana: . ; Okay...

Edo & Kana get to school and JUST make it

**Binny: **whispers to Kana **Your lucky! What took you?**

Teacher: So, who can tell me what 39 + 11 is?

**Kana: xx Slept in...**

**Teacher: How about you Kana?  
**

**Kana: What?**

Teacher: Not paying attention were you?

Kana: o.o Uhh...

Teacher: Thats a detention at 3:10... Goes to the board to right Kana's name down

**Edo: No teacher that was me...**

Teacher: What? Okay i'm confused...

Suddenly the door opens and the secratary comes in with a kid

**Secratary: This is the new kid I told you about.**

**Teacher: Okay boy, what is your name?**

Binny: _- Wait a minute... He looks familiar... -_

**Inu: V.V; Inu, I - N - U...**

**Binny: O.O **_- A coinicidence... Right!-_

**_Okay your probably confused right here, I made a story before and this is basically the second part to it. Don't mind this part :P_**

**Teacher: Well thres an empty chair by Binny.**

Inu: Okay since I don't know anyones name and there only on seat left I'll assume its over there... Walks to the desk

**Teacher: Okay, where were we? **Forgets about Kana

**Binny:** Stares at Inu _-Right? A coinicidence?-_

**Inu: you gotta staring problem? V.V;**

**Binny: Oh, sorry, no **Looks away

**Inu? **_-Okay?-_

At lunch

**Kana: Our teacher is such a spaz eh?**

**Binny: ...**Zoned out **Oh what? I mean yeah...**

Kana: Are you okay? You looked nervous in class...

**Binny: Oh, i'm fi - go - FINE! V.V;**

Kana: ... Okay, so wanna play tag at recess?

Binny: Sure why not? Looks over to find Inu staring at her quirly **o.o **Waves **Okay...**

**Kana: What?**

**Binny: Oh nothing... **_-This is creepy- _**xx**

When their outside

**Kana: Lets play rock, paper, scissors to find out whos it!**

Kana, Binny & Edo play rock, paper, scissors

**Kana: :) Edo! Your it!**

Edo: o.o Okay... Goes to a tree covers his eyes and starts to count **1... 2... 3...**

Kana & Binny run to the playground

**Edo: **After counting ** :) This is gonna be easy! **_-I already see them- _Goes after Kana

**Kana: **_-How'd I know!- _Runs **Hehe! Can't get me XP **Doesn't watch were shes going and trips on a tree root **OWW! X(**

**Edo: **Catches up **Hey, what happened?**

Binny comes over

**Kana: I wasn't watching where I was going, I tripped and I think I sprained my ankle...**

**Binny: I'll Get the school nurse! Edo you stay here.**

**Edo: Okay S**

Kana: Thanks for staying here with me :)

Edo: Oh, not a problem...

Binny comes back with the school nurse

**Nurse: Let me see...**

**Kana: **Shows the nurse her leg **Is it okay?**

Nurse: Oh my, i'm not sure hunny, here I'll get you to the doctor to check it out...

Suddenly a helicopter comes and lants on the pavement

**Kana, Binny & Edo: **Plug there ears ** O.O' That was quick**

**Nurse: Okay boys!**

Guys: Yes ma'am gets a table from the helicopter and puts Kana on it

**Nurse: You two come with me (Binny & Edo)**

Edo: But-

**Nurse: No buts, common...**

Helicopter starts to leave

**Nurse: **Notices Edo & Binny are gone **Huh?**

Edo & Binny sneak into the helicopter before it leaves

**Kana: Hey! -**

**Binny: SHHH! We'll get caught!**

**Kana: **Whispers **Okay! What are you guys doing!**

Edo: Idk.. It was all Binny's idea...

Binny: What Edo it trying to say is, he didn't wans to see you go, and it was his idea!

**Edo: **

Kana: S Well I don't get it, a helicopter for a might sprained ankle..?

**Binny: Yeah... Weirdo's S**

When the helicopter lands

**Binny: SHOOT! ** Pulls Edo behind some boxes and hides

**Edo: HEY! Whats the big idea!**

Binny: SHHHH!

The guys come in and take Kana out of the helicopter

Just before they close the doors Edo & Binny fallow the guys

Edo steps on a twig and it snaps

Binny pulls Edo behind the wall

**Binny: Try to be a bit more careful, hmm?**

Edo: .;

The guys & Kana go into a doctors office

Edo & Binny come up to the door

**Binny: SHOOT!**

Edo: What!

Binny: Doors are locked .'

**Edo: Leave it to me!**

**Binny: S huh! **

Edo puts his hands on the door but nothing happens

**Binny: uhh... O.o;**

**Edo: **Falls to the ground **Arrg!**

Suddenly a doctor opens a door and squishes Edo & Binny

**Doctor: Hmm, I must be hearing things... **Leaves

Edo & Binny become un-squished

**Edo: **Stands up** That guys gonna get a piece of my mind thats for sure!**

**Binny: SHHH!**

**: Who goes there?**

Edo & Binny: Uhh... Us...?

**: State your names!**

Edo: Edo...

**Binny: And Binny, who are you!**

**Riley: My names Riley **Comes out of the forest

**Edo: ... **_- A HOBO!- _**Are you...**

**Riley: No i'm not a hobo V.V; I've heard that many times today, i'm in a disguise...**

**Edo: x) As a-**

**Riley: NO!**

Binny: OO'

**Riley: **Looks at Binny **Well i say! **Goes over to Binny grabs her face and examins it

**Binny: What!**

Riley: Arn't you just the loveliest goddess!

**Edo & Binny: Uhh.. Wth?**

**Binny: I think that was a compliment but.. I won't take it as one . ;**

**Edo: x)**

**Riley: Someones a bit shy!**

**Binny: Uhh... No... V.V; Anyways, why were you in "Disguise" ?**

**Riley: I've been keeping an eye on this hospital alot but everytime I try I always end up getting caught... luckily I get away, so everytime I change they don't know its me, then they might be like: "Oh no! There gonna find out secret!" Or something.. Because i know there hiding something...**

**Binny: Why are you accusing them then?**

**Riley: Because my sister when she was 8 when here from a terrible cut and 2 years later I've never seen her since!**

Binny & Edo: 8 Year old girl!

Riley: Yeah... S What about it?

**Binny: Our friend was tooken in by one of these "Doctors"!**

**Riley: Oh no! When?**

Binny: Just a bit ago... Are there any secret ways to spy on them?

**Riley: Your in luck, fallow me...**

Binny & Edo fallow Riley around the side of the building


End file.
